Doc Green & The Succubus
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk meets a gorgeous girl with strange abilities, things will start to get weird in the world...


_A/N: Just a really random idea I came up with. Hope you guys enjoy. As the title suggests, I'll be using the Doc Green version of the Hulk for this story._

* * *

-**City Streets**-

As Hulk walks through the streets, not knowing what to do tonight, he notices a bar that he's never seen before called, "The Stark". Clearly this was Tony Stark's doing. As he approached, Hulk noticed a large penthouse built into the building. "Hmm. Typical of Stark to make this. Might as well be a sex club..." Hulk mumbles to himself as he enters, getting seductive smiles from various women of different ethnicities. Ever since he got smart, thanks to the Extremis serum, he's practically become a celebrity.

As Hulk approaches the bar, he is watched from afar by a slim, yet slightly busty woman with long black hair that flows past her shoulders. However, the woman is approached by a slim blonde woman. "Hi." The blonde woman says, smiling at the brunette with sexual desire.

"Hey, there." The black-haired bombshell says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"You, uh...Wow, you're super hot. You ever kiss a girl?"

"Hehe. All the time, toots." The brunette says seductively.

You...wanna get out of here? I think the penthouse upstairs is empty at the moment." The blonde asks, clearly wanting to have sex with her, and she wanted it _now_.

"Heh. Usually people who ask that buy me dinner first..." The black-haired woman flirts.

The blonde woman chuckles. "They ever buy you dinner..._after_?" She asks as she touches the brunette's hand, which was unbelievably soft...and warm. "Ooh...you feel nice..."

The brunette giggles and looks at her 'admirer'. "Fine. You're hot, and you sound desperate, which is usually my type. Let's go." She says as she leads the other woman upstairs, who smiles widely.

As that happens, Hulk gets the attention of a bartender. "Hulk! Nice to get you in here. What can I get you?"

"Whiskey. Leave the bottle." Hulk says as his eyes scan the area for potential...'conquests'.

The bartender nods. "Special occasion?" He asks as he puts a fresh bottle of whiskey in front of Hulk as well as an empty drinking glass.

Hulk shrugs. "Just...don't know what to do...besides fighting bad guys."

* * *

-**Penthouse**-

The brunette and the blonde woman lock the door as the brunette is pressed to a wall as the blonde woman kisses her rather violently, as if she was the last person she could ever meet in her life. "Mmmmm...Ohh, your lips taste so good...!" She says, her words muffles as her lips press against her lover's. The brunette giggles at her words as she slides off her leather jacket.

"Mmm! So...So aggressive..." The brunette says between kisses, only for her kisser to grip her cheeks.

"Shut up..." She says, forcing a really hard kiss on her, wanting to kiss her forever. The brunette moans as she lays on a bed. The other woman smiles as she forcibly takes off the brunette's clothes. "Ohhh...you are so hot!" She moans as she kisses down her body. The brunette moans and arches her back, her eyes glowing a bright, electric blue. The room is then filled with loud moaning and screams of pleasure as the blonde starts grinding against the brunette hard, smiling as she moans with ecstasy.

* * *

-**Later**-

Several minutes pass as the room goes quiet. The brunette lays next to her 'lover', who is barely moving, as the love they just made was so good that it could be described as 'inhuman'. "Blondie...that was amazing..."

The blonde giggles at her lover's complimenting words before realizing that she can't move. At all. "I can't move..." The blonde moans as waves of pleasure pulsate throughout her body. "Why can't I move?"

"Because I'm making you immobile...so I can feed off of you." The brunette says. Before the blonde can say anything, her lover lays on top of her and sucks out a strange light from her mouth. Soon after, the blonde goes limp. "You were amazing...but you're not the one I've been waiting for..." She says with a regretful sigh.

* * *

-**Bar**-

Hulk repeatedly drinks from the whiskey bottle, though it's not really affecting him like it would on a normal person. As he sighs to himself, the black-haired woman from earlier walks downstairs from the penthouse and smiles at Hulk before sitting next to him at the bar.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asks.

Hulk shakes his head. "Nope. Not at all."

She smiles as the bartender brings Hulk a fresh bottle of whiskey, sneaking a smile at the woman, who does the same before focusing her attention on Hulk. "A man who drinks like that...has a lot on his mind."

"Nah. I just like the taste of whiskey." Hulk replies, to which the woman giggles.

"Turns out you're more than a big, strong guy, Hulk." The woman says.

Hulk turns his head and looks at her. "You know who I am?" Hulk asks.

"Pfft. Please. Only an idiot wouldn't know who you are." She says.

"You're not...scared of me?" Hulk asks, surprised that the woman isn't horrified by his appearance. "Most people would run for the hills at first glance."

"I'm not most people." The woman replies as she holds her hand out. "I'm Rayna."

Hulk looks at her hand and gently shakes it. "Pleasure, Rayna."

"Oh...the pleasure's _all_ mine." Rayna says softly yet seductively.

* * *

-**Later**-

After several hours and a lot more drinks, Hulk and Rayna exit the bar together and walk down the street. "So...you going to ask me to spend the night at your place?" Rayna asks.

"Heh. You're hot, but I literally just met you." Hulk answers.

Rayna giggles. "Good point. I'm not too far from here anyway." She says as she points to a luxurious mansion that isn't too far from the bar.

"That's your house?" Hulk says, shocked by the overall size of the house.

Rayna nods. "Mmm-hmm."

"Wow." Hulk says in response.

"Hehe. Well...I guess this is goodbye, Hulk." She says, to which he nods.

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you around?" Hulk asks, secretly not wanting her to go home.

Rayna nods. "Absolutely." Hulk nods back as he begins to walk away, only for Rayna to watch him leave. "_Maybe he's the one_..." She thinks to herself as she watches him leap home. "He's very handsome for a green monster..."

* * *

-**Hulk's House**-

Hulk lands outside his luxurious mansion and enters, locking the door and heading straight to his bedroom while thinking about Rayna as he does all this. "Man...that woman was _really_ hot..." He says to himself as he lays down on his large bed, turns off the lights, and goes to sleep.

* * *

-**Author's Note**-

**In case you guys are wondering, this isn't a crossover with Lost Girl, though I am considering doing a crossover with that series in the future, if you guys are okay with that.**


End file.
